1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Material of Article Handling," and particularly to the subclasses pertaining to rotating cradles which may have a non-fixed pivot. This apparatus is of the elevator type having a camming trackway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for lifting and turning drums, boxes and the like is well known as shown in prior patents. Representative thereof are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 732,459 as issued to STELTER on June 30, 1903; 1,492,675 as issued to CLARK et al on May 6, 1924; 2,388,987 as issued to MORRISON on Nov. 13, 1945; 2,870,927 as issued to WARREN on Jan. 27, 1959; 3,035,725 as issued to BEAMAN et al on May 22, 1962; 4,036,382 as issued to PERRY et al on July 19, 1977, and 4,348,147 as issued to HELM on Sept. 7, 1982.
The Stelter device is for dumping ashes and has a roller chain lift-over and the dump point with the guide being a curved tube. Clark is a modification and improvement of Stelter with an angled guide with roller means entering an arcuate quadrant to provide dumping. Morrison provides articulated levers for effecting the lift and dumping motion. Warren utilizes a dumb-waiter device and apparatus with a guide having an arcuate configuration to effect the dumping of the barrel. Beaman is for a dough bowl hoist and is a very specialized application. Perry is directed to handling bottle water and the apparatus used therewith is special for this problem. Helm utilizes paired and articulated arms and provides elaborate apparatus for high-level dumping.
In these patents, and as far as is known, a drum lifting and discharging apparatus, as hereinafter shown and described, is not shown or suggested. This novel apparatus of this invention provides for both mobile and fixed positioning. This apparatus provides adjustment for accommodating the height of the drum to be lifted and dumped. The lifting apparatus also has adjusting capability as well as u sing a pinion and meshed gear with a track and cam follower to provide a preselected rate and amount of actuation as well as the discharge rate and angle. This adjustability is very desirable when discharging chemicals.